


Turbulence

by o-niichan (noiitamina)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drama, Fluffy Moments, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, NaruSasu - Freeform, Pilot!AU, Seme Naruto, Sloppy Makeouts, Tsundere Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noiitamina/pseuds/o-niichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke Uchiha is the Chief Flight Attendant of the Namikaze 107, the captain being Naruto Uzumaki. Nice looking guy with an honest heart, amazing pilot, and occasional playboy. Also the heir to the Konoha Airlines empire. Many were pining after the blond, but that was HIS captain. It's not Sasuke's fault that he's territorial, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The idea I got for this fic from a headcanon about a pilot!au on tumblr by letsusura. My writing isn't the best, but I really wanted to write something for this idea. I almost thought about dropping this, but then letsusura convinced me to not do that, along with narusasunaruheadcanons, who is a fantastic writer. I hope others will write for this au too!

“Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Sasuke and I’m your chief flight attendant. On behalf of Captain Uzumaki and the entire crew, welcome aboard…”

 

It’s a cycle. Fucking clockwork. Everyone in the crew knows the script by heart. His thoughts could wander to something completely different and He’d still be speaking. “Our flight time will be 6 hours and 35 minutes. We will be traveling at 12,000 meters, at a ground speed of 915 kilometers per hour.”

 

And then once he finishes the announcements and tells the flight attendants to get ready for departure…

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to direct your attention to the television monitors. We will be showing our safety demonstration and would like the next few minutes of your complete attention.”

 

He’d walk to the back, and before he’d get through the doorway, one of the other flight attendants would tell him he was needed in the cockpit.

 

“Sasuke, Naruto needs you in the cockpit.”

 

Like fucking clockwork.

 

He made his way to the front of the plane, the other flight attendants taking over for the caring of the passengers. Once he got into the small room, he leaned on the door as the blond pilot finished his announcement to the guests. “You needed me, Captain Uzumaki?” Sasuke voiced once he was sure the mic was off.

 

“Why do you have to be so formal, Sasuke.” Naruto Uzumaki gave him a glance before directing his attention back to the runway.

 

“We haven’t even taken off, and yet you called me in here. What, did you forget to use the bathroom?”

 

“Bastard, I just want some water.” ‘Bastard’ was Uzumaki’s nickname for him. Since he was put in Uzumaki’s flight crew. Naruto Uzumaki was praised far and wide for his talents at flying. He had plenty of potential- he could’ve been a fucking astronaut- but decided to be a commercial pilot instead. His words being “One should explore the world first before even looking to space.”

 

Decent words, despite coming from an idiot. He also said that his goal was to become the best pilot possible, just like his father, Minato Namikaze. He was well on his way there. Turns out that his mom was the chief flight attendant. They had officially met when on their first flight together, when a man had attempted to get into the cockpit, only to have Kushina Uzumaki put the man into a sleeper hold.

 

It was a rule to not fuck around on their flights, they could take anything thrown at them. Anything people tried was immediately put down. Minato was called “The Flash,” since every flight took a much quicker time than expected it would take. Kushina was called the “Red-Hot Habanero.”  No one dared go against her or disrupted the flight. One time another pilot had attempted to grope her on one of their breaks, and left the lounge with a new broken arm.

 

When Naruto was only 4 years old, they had died in a plane crash. They were flying in a private plane when a horrible storm had them crashing to the ground. People were stunned to see their son take up his father's job.

 

Minato had his own airline service that had merged with Konoha Airlines. Thus, Naruto being a wealthy heir, with the leader of Konoha Airlines being his grandmother. So Naruto Uzumaki had everything he might ever need. He was one of the most sought after pilots for a relationship. It was fair game for anyone, since he’s dated both male and female; but he was currently single.

 

Sasuke didn’t have it like that; this job was the only thing he had. His father and mother died in an accident long ago. His brother was suspected of their deaths, due to his mental instability. But Itachi had disappeared off the face of the earth. So until Sasuke was of age, he was put in the Witness Protection before his well being was deemed safe.

 

He’s been living on his own, but since he became a chief flight attendant, he could barely go home. He got rid of his apartment, and the only things he owned was what he carried in his suitcase. Naruto is the pilot he’s been with the longest, finding himself unable to part with him.  

 

‘I don’t even like the idiot that much… it’s just that, who knows what would happen if I wasn’t here to help run things. It would be much worse if I wasn’t here.’ Once he returned to the cockpit with the water, he placed it in front of the pilot. “If you call me into here for another cup of water or something else stupid, I’ll pour it down your shirt.”

 

“Can you at least lift it up for me to drink? I obviously can’t get it myself since I’m flying.”

 

Sasuke huffed and put the cup to the blond pilot’s lips, watching him drink for a second before turning away with a light blush. ‘This is stupid.’ the fuck was he getting embarassed for?! He pulled the glass away when he was sure the man done. “I’ll be going back now.”

 

~

 

They were 4 hours into the trip, and Naruto had already called him in for several menial tasks. The passengers were taken care of, and would probably be sleeping for the rest of the trip. He sat in the chair next to Sakura. She looked more tired than usual, after being on break for a week. They sat in, what Sasuke thought, comfortable silence.

 

“Hey Sasuke, Naruto called you into the cockpit a lot during this flight, was something wrong?”

 

He didn’t want to discuss this, because he knew he’d bitch about it. “The idiot just called me in to annoy me. We had people to take care of on the flight, and he wanted me to get an itch on his back. ‘Can you get me some water? Can you adjust my tie? I’m hungry.’” Sasuke said these in high pitched whines. “He’s like a child.”

 

“Then why doesn’t he call anyone else in to take care of it? There are a few other attendants he could call.” The girl wondered. “I don’t know why he couldn’t call anyone else either. And also, when I first started working with him the cockpit was a pigsty. It definitely looked like he was capable of getting his own snacks.” The man continued to rant, it almost sounded like nagging. But Sakura wouldn’t say that to him.

 

~

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Incheon International Airport. Local time is 11:00 pm and the temperature is 27 degrees celsius. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seatbelt fastened until the captain turns off the Fasten Seatbelt Sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about...”

 

Fuck, he was exhausted. This flight was one of the somewhat shorter, smoother ones, he supposed. But then every trip with Naruto could be tiring. He wanted to drop into bed at one of the sleeping rooms available in the airport; which was a blessing in itself.

 

“We remind you to please wait until you are inside the terminal to use any electronic devices or smoke in the designated areas. On behalf of Konoha Airlines and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice night.”

 

And with that he and the other flight attendants bowed to show their gratitude.

 

Now all they had to do was see the guests out, clean the seats and aisles, and sleep for, at most, 4 hours, before preparing to take off again. As soon as the last of the guests had left and the gate was taken from the plane, Naruto steered the plane towards the hangars.

 

Sasuke and the other flight attendants had taken to cleaning the cabin, the goal was to have it done before the plane stopped moving. Sasuke went to pick things up discarded things in seats to be thrown away or dropped in the lost and found at the airport. Some of the shit was absolutely disgusting, so he wore gloves every time he did.

 

By the time the plane reached the hangar doors, the whole cabin was clean, and any dishes were put away, and all the snacks in the fridge and cabinets. The flight attendants got their own suitcases and sat in the seats near the door, chatting about how eager they were to get home after being away from family for weeks. Sasuke never partook in this, but Sakura would still try to get something out of him. She’d never ask about family, and for that he was grateful.

 

“Freedom!” Naruto shouted, bursting from the cockpit with his jacket over one shoulder. “If I were to look in there, would it be clean?” Sasuke asked from his seat, before standing up and making his way over to Naruto. Said blond swallowed and pulled the door to the small room shut. But Sasuke was fast, and stuck his hand out to push it open all the way. Revealing empty instant ramen cups and magazines scattered everywhere. The little shit had snuck out during the flight to sneak food; most likely while Sasuke was out in cabin.

 

“Naruto! What the fuck is this? You’re not leaving it like this, go and pick up that trash.”

 

“Eh! It’s not that bad, Sasuke-,” Naruto would’ve finished, but with the glare sent his way, he ducked back inside and picked up the trash. The other flight attendants giggling in the background.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I finally had time to post the second chapter, and to post the revised chapter one (which I forgot to do in the beginning). I know the first chapter was short; mostly due to me being worried about my writing; I haven't written in years, and that was a test for me. But as an apology, this chapter is over 3,000 words. We get to see more in this chapter, and I hope it's decent.

Sasuke didn’t have much of a warning before a tan arm wrapped around his shoulders, almost dragging him down to the ground in the hangar.

“Hey Sasuke, you wanna get some drinks?” Naruto almost shouted the question into his ear.

“Are you stupid? You’re gonna be flying again in 6 hours, and you want to go drinking?” Sasuke attempted to pry the arm around his shoulders off, but it seemed to latch on tighter, bringing him even closer to the blond. “Eh? But Sasuke, I can hold my alcohol really well!”

Sasuke ducked out of the hold, and danced away before he could get caught again. “I just said we have to leave again in 6 hours.” Sasuke sighed, resisting the urge to rub his temples. “Look, I’m personally exhausted, and would like to rest before we leave again.” The dark haired man started to walk away, and Naruto looked like he was going to speak again, but Sasuke beat him to it. “Oh, and Naruto, if you come in later with a hangover…”

Sasuke turned his head to stare the pilot down, his eyes promising certain doom.

“...ramen will no longer exist on our plane.”

Naruto halted in his steps, a pleading look on his face. “Sasuke, you wouldn’t, would you? It’s ramen! You can’t do that, disrespecting the ramen gods like that, you bastard!”

“Watch me.”

Sasuke left Naruto to seethe in the hangar, thinking up new places on the plane to hide his tasty noodles. But little did the pilot know that Sasuke knew any of the places he would put them.

 

* * *

 

Everyone got separate rooms in each place, each one very small living quarters. But Sasuke had heard that pilots could get better rooms. He could only imagine how Naruto’s was.. A small counter and cabinets with a mini fridge, a desk near the window across the room, the bed, and the bathroom. In the beginning Sasuke almost thought of it like moving, but now it was a never-ending cycle. Everyday was a new room, but that still didn’t make them any less of the safe havens they were sometimes.

Sasuke pulled his suitcase to the bed and threw it on top before collapsing next to it. He was tired, but the more time he wasted, the less time he had to sleep. But he couldn’t stop thinking about a blond, and he wanted to pull his hair out every time he did. ‘Why the hell do I feel like this, he’s just a coworker, nothing more. It’s just because he needs help staying on track.’

He was right about that. If Sasuke wasn’t there to keep Naruto in the cockpit, the dobe would be walking and talking in the cabin with the passengers. Sasuke tugged his shoes off with his feet, and turned onto the bed more. ‘But he’s nice… his hands are always kinda warm too...’ Sasuke flushed at his thoughts, embarrassed. ‘Its almost like he knows he’s flirting with me sometimes,’ He thought, but sobered up quickly. ‘But the idiot flirts with everyone, so why should I be anymore special. He knows how to fool anyone, and I’d be just as stupid to fall for it too.’

He rose off the bed with some effort, and left his discarded clothes in a path to the bathroom. As the water turned warm as he stood under it, his thoughts wandered where he wished they didn’t. Tan hands grabbing at his bare thighs, soft lips brushing his skin, loud moans….

He turned the water to ice cold, freezing and shattering his thoughts, blush remaining.

"Why would I have feelings for that usuratonkatchi anyway."

* * *

 

 

Naruto was late.

The cabin was checked one more time, and now they were just waiting for the pilot.

"Where the hell is he?!" Sasuke was getting irritated. They had to leave soon, and there was no evidence of the blond coming. The other flight attendants stayed quiet, not wanting to face Sasuke's wrath.

“I’m going to look for him.”

Sakura barely had a glance at Sasuke’s face as he brushed past her. The pink haired woman cared for Naruto's well being, but nothing could save him now. Besides, Naruto’s been late before, this is just another part of their cycle. And Sasuke knew exactly how to handle it.

Sakura clapped to grab the other attendants' attention. "Now then, lets check our stock of snacks while Sasuke goes and brings us our beloved captain."

 

~

 

Sasuke had found Naruto in a hallway a distance away, surrounded by other flight attendants and pilots from other planes in the area. Every single one gushing and fangirling. Naruto was preoccupied with entertaining them, nodding, laughing, and flirting with them. Along with the  promises of future dates. Sasuke’s stare could kill a man and send them all straight to hell.

Naruto must’ve felt it like a solid force, for he turned and saw Sasuke striding towards him.

“Naruto, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

The blond couldn’t trust himself to speak, and before he knew it, Sasuke had him by the ear. The crowd stood around dumbfounded, watching Sasuke drag off the pilot. One of them would’ve spoken up, but  even they could tell when it was enough. Besides, they now had plenty of fresh gossip material.

 

~

 

“Ow ow ow! Sasuke, I’m sorry, it’s not my fault, they all came at once! Please let me go, it hurts!”

Naruto knew that Sasuke was miffed with him, the grip the flight attendant had on his ear could’ve ripped the thing off like a piece of paper. Then he realized something.

“Hey, I didn’t show up with a hangover, that has to count for something. So you won’t get rid of my ramen, will you?”

“If you can get into the plane and get us to boarding,  I’ll consider.”

Sasuke released Naruto’s ear, and the blond rushed past him and almost tripped up the stairs. Sasuke followed at a much slower pace,  Sakura waiting by the door. “So what motivated him to move faster?”

“I told him that there would be no more ramen on this plane for as long as he lived if he didn’t pilot the damn thing.”

“Ah, I see. But it’s not a relatively long flight today, Sasuke. It’s only 3 hours to Hong Kong.”

“But I wouldn’t like to know that my flight was held up because my pilot was flirting.” Sasuke replied. But there was also the reason because he hated seeing them all up on him, those bitches needed to know what wasn’t theirs. Not like Sasuke owned Naruto or anything. And it wasn't his fault anyway, that stupid blond needed to do a better job at warding them off.

Sasuke strolled past Sakura, who kept staring when Sasuke’s face darkened as he thought about something. ‘It seems like something’s pissed him off, but it wasn’t Naruto this time. The first I’ve seen such a thing, I think.’

Anyway, Sasuke was exhausted. They’ve had a short flights over a long period of time, and they were taking its toll. All the other flight attendants have gone on break before him, several times actually. But he won’t say anything. He didn’t see a real reason to take a break, and there was no place for him to go. ‘I should really think about getting an apartment somewhere.’.  The options were limited; he was always halfway across the globe. And from his experience- came back to an empty, dust-filled apartment.

But enough of that. The flight time was short, it’ll be a breeze, and they’ll be in Hong Kong in no time.

 

~

 

“...ke….Sasuke. Wake up please.”

“nng. Sakura, what’s wrong?”

Sasuke smelled the coffee in front of his face before his vision came into focus to reveal Sakura. He took the drink offered to him, grateful; the caffeine was waking him up more. “How’s the flight going right now.”

“The flight’s done, Sasuke. We’re in Hong Kong.”

The man’s eyes snapped open and stared right at Sakura, almost demanding her to be wrong. The pink haired woman faltered under his stare, but started to explain. “You had sat down for a minute, and the next time I came back here you were asleep. We tried waking you up but we didn’t want to startle you. You looked tired anyway.”

Sasuke started to stand up, almost falling since his legs were still asleep. A worried look was on the woman’s face, and he knew she was going to say something about it. “Look Sakura, keep this between you and me, I don’t want the others finding out. Especially Naruto.” He walked past her before she could say anymore, and drained the rest of the coffee before exiting the plane.

 

~

 

It didn’t take long to find the blond pilot, inhaling ramen at the area where food was for airport staff and such. Sasuke walked up to the blond slurping before him, and put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto almost choked for a second before recovering, startled by Sasuke’s silent appearance. “Jesus Bastard, you scared the living shit outta me.” Then Naruto completely turned around to look at Sasuke.

“Dobe! What is with your shirt?” That was when Naruto looked down and saw that the front of his shirt was stained with oils and broth from the noodles he was eating. “You’re going to go change right now,” The flight attendant said in a stern voice. Naruto wanted to finish, but Sasuke had started to drag him away, the others in the room watching with curious stares and whispers. Once they left the area, Sasuke stopped, looking straight ahead of him, then his head swiveling left and right.

Then as if deciding something, pulled Naruto down another hall. It continued like this for a good twenty minutes, and right before Sasuke was about to make a turn that would make him more lost, Naruto spoke up.

“If you’re looking for my room, you can just ask.”

Sasuke was silent, and when nothing was said, the blond continued. “It’s that way,” he pointed to the left. Sasuke proceeded to yank him along, Naruto releasing a startled yelp when he almost tripped over his own feet. Their walk to his room involved sharp turns when Naruto almost pointed out a hallway too late. Naruto had wanted to protest more than once about his shirt, but each time Sasuke would say that ‘what if people saw you like that, Captain Uzumaki?’. Ah, Sasuke also reverted to being formal with him. ‘It would ruin your reputation, not like it would matter anyway.’. That last part Sasuke muttered under his breath, but Naruto still heard him.

 

“Hey! Why would it matter to you what people think about me? And anyway, I’m fantastic.” Naruto paused for a second, waiting for something from Sasuke. Then his lips curved up in a sly smirk.

“Also, you passed my door a while ago.” Naruto could’ve sworn his hand cracked a bit when Sasuke’s grip hardened, and he couldn’t budge.

“Okay Sasuke, I’m sorry, please let me go. I’ll show you the room and I’ll change my shirt. Please I don’t want a broken hand, I won’t be able to fly the plane with a broken hand.”  Sasuke’s grip loosened on his hand, Naruto almost being able to slip his fingers through.

“It’s room 1709 on your right.” Sasuke spun them around and walked towards the door, then pushed Naruto towards it with extra haste. “Hurry up dobe, I have things to do.”

“Then why don’t you go do them Sasuke, they have to be pretty important.” Sasuke would like to, much actually. But if he went to sleep now, he’s worried he wouldn’t wake up until a day later. It was much too risky until he knew their next flight time. Also, the flight attendant knew that if he turned and left Naruto would be back to eating that nauseating ramen he loves so much.

Once the door clicked, Sasuke pushed into Naruto, urging the blond into his room, then entering it himself and loudly closing the door behind him. Sasuke thought back to the rumors, but the rooms were nothing amazing, almost exactly like his; but Naruto had much more space. He went to sit on the giant bed, but froze.

“Oi dobe, I didn’t say to change in here, go do it in the bathroom!”

“Why not? It’s my room, you should leave if you don’t want to see. _But are you sure?_ ” At this, he dropped his voice to a seductive tone, even twirling his hips as he unbuttoned the shirt some more. Sasuke hated himself for how much his skin was flushing from the dance, but he didn’t want to look away; Naruto would make fun of him even more.

“Hn.”

“Was that a _yes_?” Naruto moved closer, and Sasuke finally turned his head. Dear God he couldn’t do this shit. “No you idiot, I just need to know when we’re leaving again.”

“Oh! Then good news, Shizune called and said that we’re gonna get a little break before continuing. There’s a new copilot coming to work with us after he flies here to meet.”

“Finally. Now someone can keep an eye on you while you’re flying.” Sasuke was relieved, to be honest. He could rest for some time now, he didn’t want a repeat of the flight here again. And he hopes that Sakura kept her mouth shut, Naruto can get more annoying than usual and starts to bother Sasuke more. “Do you know how many hours it’s going to take?”

“About 90 hours, 3-4 days give or take.” Naruto suddenly stopped, then a wide, shit-eating grin appeared on his face. “Sasuke, you wouldn’t believe the picture I have.” His hands dove to his pockets, then he pulled out his phone. His fingers flew over the screen. Sasuke was cautious, not knowing what Naruto could possibly show him. Maybe a new ramen flavor came out, some other disgusting shit like that seaweed flavor he forced Sasuke to try.

The phone was shoved in front of him, and he was met with his sleeping face. “I left the cockpit on the flight for a bathroom break and saw little Sasuke taking a nap.” He said it with a gushing tone, like he would pinch the attendant’s cheeks like his grandmother did. Sasuke immediately reached for the phone once he recognized what it was, his face turning dark. “Delete that. Now.”

“No way, I think I’m gonna set it as my wallpaper, you’re so cute when you’re sleeping.”

Sasuke springed up off the bed, reaching for the phone Naruto kept out of reach. The blond had some long arms and legs, but Sasuke won’t say anything as he tried to use Naruto’s shoulder as an anchor. The attendant didn’t want to show how short he was by jumping, Naruto would tease him more.

But then before he knew it, they were both falling onto the bed. Sasuke reached for the phone even more, while Naruto froze beneath him.

“Hah! I don’t want to see you taking pictures of me like...this..” That’s when it clicked for the flight attendant what position they were in. His thighs were on top of Naruto’s, their crotches touching as Sasuke was stretched over the blond’s chest. The air was still as they stared right at each other, Sasuke feeling he shouldn’t look away. But it felt like they were getting closer, he didn’t want to admit that.

The attendant flushed when he felt something pushing against his crotch, Naruto looking a little terrified but still interested. But before anything could happen, there was a sudden loud knock on the door.

The dark haired man jumped up from his spot, looking around the room for somewhere to hide, before diving under the bed. Naruto checked him one last time, his blush fading, before buttoning his shirt as much as he could and opening his door.

“Naruto, what happened to that date we had planned?” A woman whined from the door area. “I’ve been waiting for half an hour now.” Sasuke didn’t hear her talk again, but from the sounds he suddenly heard, Naruto was sucking her damn face off. He heard several moans, then heavy breathing as they released each other. If he didn’t want to stay hidden, he was sure he would be beating the living shit out of that girl right now.

“Sorry babe,” Naruto said breathily, “I was just getting ready for it, could you wait a little bit longer?”

She must’ve nodded, for he didn’t hear anything else from her except a giggle, then the door was shut. Sasuke slid out and brushed himself off once he stood. Naruto looked like he wanted to say something, but Sasuke beat him to it again. “I’m sorry,” he clipped. “I didn’t know you had plans for the evening. I’ll be taking my leave now.”

Naruto was gaping; Sasuke had a feeling what the blond wanted to talk about, but he’d rather try to forget. He could end up being another of Naruto’s fucktoys, he wasn’t any more important than them. Sasuke left the room, closing the door harder than necessary, and heading to his own quarters.

* * *

 

 

Sasuke made sure the shower was cold. Freezing cold. He couldn’t even feel his fingertips, but his hard-on was still there. He couldn’t stop thinking about earlier; he knew that Naruto had pushed up against him, but why would he? It only made his fantasies worse, knowing that Naruto liking him was slim. They were only pilot and attendant put on the same plane by pure chance.

Nonetheless, he thought about Naruto grabbing him in his large hands, gripping tightly then dragging them down his shaft. His hands were moving slowly, and Naruto was in the shower with him, pushing Sasuke against the wall. The blond was down on his knees in front of Sasuke, grasping his hips. Naruto’s mouth was swallowing his cock, licking, tugging and pulling with his teeth, brushing the vein that ran underneath his member. “I always wondered what you would taste like,” Naruto breathed around the length.

Sasuke wanted to thrust into the golden mouth before him, but leaned against the wall, shaking from pleasure. “N-Naruto…” He moaned. He was going to come, but couldn’t speak anymore with Naruto stroking faster. He flinched and let out a loud moan as he came, Naruto still pulling and tugging and drinking it all in.

When Sasuke woke up again, he was still in the shower alone, his essence covering his hands and washing down the drain. The water had felt warm, hot even, while in his fantasy, but the ice falling from the shower head ruined anything else.

Sasuke scrubbed, at his skin, horrified that he was thinking of Naruto that way. If in some way, Naruto would find out, be disgusted with him, wouldn’t talk to him anymore. Maybe he’d be transferred to another flight team.  The attendant turned off the water, and stepped out of the private stall.

Sasuke dried himself off, and pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt before slipping into the sheets. He was tired after the impromptu masturbation session, and went straight to bed. Eager to get rid of his thoughts of a blond pilot, Sasuke thought of the free time he had.  He curled the blankets around him, the room chilling him more than the shower water did.

 

~

 

Sasuke eventually fell into a deep sleep, but he didn't plan on sleeping late into the morning. But he wouldn't be able to do such a thing anyway, with the loud banging from the door. It was almost as if the person on the other side was facing life or death. Well, they would be once Sasuke could get himself up from bed.

The attendant dragged himself across the room, his anger reaching its peak once his hand gripped the handle. The knocking seemed to get louder the more he approached. Sasuke peered through a crack in the door.

“ **What. Do you want.** ”

Naruto, who was standing on the other side of the door, was terrified. ‘Ah, I forgot not to wake Sasuke up.’ Well, it was the bastard’s fault anyway. Naruto had plans, and Sasuke was going to join him.

 

“Wake up and get dressed, bastard. You’re going to breakfast with me.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how to write smut just yet, that being my first time. There were so many breaks I'm embarassed. I feel it kinda also escalated a bit, but there's PLENTY more to come in the story, but I can't tell just yet. I tried to use references for the fantasy so nothing sounded weird or wrong. Please review, and tell me how I can improve, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank studiotrigger for being my beta again, this chapter was CRAZY LONG, but I did it. Over 3.9k words, god. Anyway, I made myself an sns blog where I can work on my writing there and post little drabbles. I also help run snsfanfic-archive on tumblr as well. Thank you for reading all this if you did!

Naruto doesn’t mind that his feet throbbing in pain as he followed Sasuke to the complementary breakfast bar. Just getting the man down here was a feat in itself, looking a little worse for wear. Sure his feet took a beating as Sasuke continuously tried to slam the door on him, wanting to go back to bed. Once Naruto put more effort into it, he pushed the door open then tumbled to the floor, Sasuke below him.

Sasuke had still tried to go to bed, wrapping himself in a ball of covers and sheets, giving the blond a glare that could’ve burned straight through the back of his head. Naruto was sure he heard the Sasuke hiss at him as he dug through the suitcase for something. ‘Sasuke has so many dark clothes, he should get brighter colors in his closet, something like orange.’

Naruto had found something either way, but Sasuke didn’t resist as much as he thought. After some pushing, Naruto actually towered over him and shoved the clothes towards his chest. Sasuke relented, flushing red and kicking Naruto in the stomach once he snatched the clothes away.

“Now get out!”

Sasuke slammed the door loudly, and Naruto was sure that a few other people would notice, but thank goodness for him nothing else had happened. But here they were, going to breakfast together, Naruto beaming as Sasuke turned around and growled at him.

“So, where’s breakfast, Naruto?”

The breakfast bar was completely empty, save for a few small unopened cereal bowls left behind. Apparently, the complimentary breakfast had stopped being served at least an hour ago.

~~~~

Sasuke pushed the dry Captain Crunch around the plastic bowl, a dark look on his face. Naruto had a bowl of Fruit Loops for himself.

"This actually isn't so bad. I can go get some milk from the vending machines.”

Sasuke started to stand up, but Naruto grabbed him by the arm before he could get any farther. It was a battle to get Sasuke down here, so Naruto wasn’t going to give up that easily.

"Look, I can make this up by taking you to lunch. I'll pay for it; I didn't know what time they stopped serving breakfast." Then Naruto broke into a big grin. "Going to lunch was part of the plan anyway."

Sasuke looked afraid for a second, before it turned into a look of indifference. Why he would look afraid, Naruto didn't know. He wasn't anything to be afraid of. He thinks so.

Securing his grip on Sasuke, he pulled the man to the door. He's been here before on several flights, so he knew some nice eateries. "C'mon Sasuke, I know some great places to eat."

~~~~

Sasuke dug his heels into the ground once he saw the name of the restaurant, not going any further. Naruto kind of saw this coming.

"No."

"Come on, Sasuke, it's ramen."

"You know how much I hate eating that shit."

"Please." Naruto was begging.

“If we’re eating anywhere, I’m choosing.” Naruto huffed in defeat, not wanting to start a fight in front of the ramen stand; people were already staring and whispering. So Sasuke proceeded to drag Naruto down the street and several blocks to an expensive looking restaurant.

It was looking way out Naruto’s comfort zone, and he was sure he was sweating bullets. Whenever there were formal events for the company, he’d say he was busy, or his grandmother would go in his place. He’s had his share of them, and he knew how to act, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed them.

Sasuke was already asking for seats, and soon they were sitting in a booth by the wall. Naruto leaned across the table slightly to whisper to the attendant. “Sasuke, this looks pretty expensive.”

“But aren’t you the heir to a multi-million dollar company? I think you have enough spare change to eat lunch here.” Sasuke then went to looking at his menu, probably to find the most expensive thing on there. Naruto picked up his own menu to find something, but once he saw the prices he was surprised his heart didn’t stop.

Now Naruto was a pretty simple guy, so he didn’t always want to go crazy with his inheritance. His grandmother has warned him plenty of times about spending, and Sasuke wasn’t one to bring up his own habits. But 400 dollars* for an appetizer was fucking ridiculous. He didn’t even want to look at the rest of the menu in fear of what it could look like. God knows how much drinks are.

The waiter had suddenly appeared in front of them, paper and pen ready. “Welcome to Din Tai Fung, is there anything I can get for you to drink?” And of course he had to turn to Naruto first. “W-water is fine.” The blond answered. Then the waiter turned to Sasuke. “And for you, sir?”

“A bottle of your most expensive yakju** wine, please.”

Naruto could feel his heart keel over. “Oh, are we celebrating something?” The waiter asked. “No, we aren’t celebrating anything.” Sasuke then chose this moment to turn to look at him. “Just going out to lunch.” Naruto wanted to curse the Uchiha out so much, but such behavior wouldn’t be tolerated here, so he just settled for glaring. Once the waiter finished taking their orders, Naruto flipped through the menu to find the things Sasuke ordered to only whiten at the prices. He could’ve sworn he was paler than Sasuke himself by now.

Once the waiter was out of earshot, Naruto leaned over towards Sasuke, wanting an explanation. “Hey, bastard, what the fuck is wrong with you! When I said I was paying for lunch, I didn’t say anything about _this_.” The blond whispered angrily, gesturing to the rest of the restaurant.

“But I know you have enough for this, since you have enough to take all those girls on dates. I’m surprised you didn’t have any dates planned today. Or do you?” Naruto clamped his mouth shut, deciding to ignore the question. But something did bug him about Sasuke. He looked towards him but Sasuke never tried to make direct eye contact with him. If someone were to watch from a distance, it may have looked like it though.

“So, uh, Sasuke. About last night, I-”

“Why are you sounding so serious about it, dobe. We merely tripped and ended up in a weird position. The only ridiculous thing about it was you sucking the face off that bit- girl.”

Bitch? Was Sasuke going to call that girl a bitch? Naruto had to resist from grinning, since Sasuke eyeing him across the table to see if the blond noticed the slip of the tongue. “Anyway, I’m guessing the date went well after I left.” The waiter had returned with their drinks, and Sasuke took a sip of his wine, waiting for Naruto to respond.

“What makes you say that?”

“The hickies all around your neck.”

Sasuke had to be fucking with him. As if reading his mind, Sasuke pulled a compact mirror from his pocket and opened it before handing it over. And true to the brunette’s words, dark purple marks littered his neck area. Swearing under his breath, Naruto tried to pull his collar up to cover the markings as best as he could. “Bastard, you knew these were here all morning, why didn’t you say anything!”

“Oh, I noticed them just now.”

“You’re such a **fucking liar**.” Naruto hissed. His slightly raised voice had caught the attention of other tables nearby, but the blond paid them no mind. Sasuke only took another drink, only annoying the blond even more.

Naruto was pissed, but the last thing they needed was to get kicked out of a restaurant because of his anger. So he calmed down and shifted into a neutral look, staring at Sasuke with hidden mirth in his eyes. “Ah, well, what’s done is done. At least I still have something…”

Naruto dug around in his pocket, Sasuke suddenly alert. The blond pulled out his phone, and pressed the power button, turning on the screen. “Sasuke, what do you think of my new wallpaper?” Naruto was glad that Sasuke was sitting across from him, because the man suddenly looked **murderous**. Sasuke had nothing in his hands- yet -and glared at him across the table. “I thought I told you to delete that.”

“What? Sasuke, it’s my phone, my picture, and I’ll do what I want with it. Y’know, my twitter followers may be all over this…”

Right as the waiter was returning, Sasuke had delivered a strong kick to Naruto’s shin, which had the blond bent over the table, holding in a shout and some colorful language. “Are you ready to ord- sir, are you okay?” The waiter asked.

“Wonderful.” The blond growled. The man didn’t inquire any further, deciding it was best to stop. He asked for their orders, and scurried away to the kitchen.

Sasuke didn’t want the picture to get out. He knew Naruto had to have a pretty large fanbase, despite being a pilot for a commercial airline. But being the young heir to a fortune can bring some other issues with it. The brunette was pretty sure that many airport and airplane staff followed Naruto if they used twitter; no doubt millions more were too. Naruto has had his share of gossip on E! News, just from attending formal events.

Sasuke took another sip of his drink, eyeing Naruto’s hands for any movements on the phone, but nothing eventful happened during their wait, since the food came out swiftly. At first, they ate in silence, but with Naruto of course it didn’t last long.

“So,” Naruto spoke with the food in his mouth. “Once we’re done eating lunch I have some other stuff we’re gonna do an-”

“First of all, stop.” Sasuke held his hand up to halt the blond’s chatter. “You can be gross enough, I don’t need chewed up bits of food in my hair.”

“Teme!” This only caused more food to fly out of Naruto’s mouth; and temporarily grab the attention of the occupants of nearby tables. Sasuke gave Naruto a hard look, before putting some food in his mouth. He didn’t expect what it tasted like though.  
He let out a moan, relishing in the flavors dancing on his tongue. It was embarrassing, but he hasn’t tasted anything so good for a long time now. Living on small snacks bought from the convenience stores inside airports wasn’t exactly a life of luxury. He did try to balance what he ate anyway, looking for the healthiest alternatives if they stayed long enough. It was quiet enough, but it didn’t go unnoticed by the person across the table, mouth agape.

Did Sasuke really moan like that, in the middle of the restaurant? It must have been quite good, because Sasuke continued eating it, still trying to show manners by not shoving it all in his mouth. Then it suddenly came to Naruto that this was another great time for a picture; better yet, a video.

Slipping his phone from his pocket again, slow enough that the man across the table wouldn’t notice, he waited until Sasuke tried another part of his dish. The noise had sounded almost erotic, and the face was one of pure ecstasy from the taste. Naruto couldn’t believe that he now had his very own video of it.

“Naruto, did you take a picture of me just now?”

The blonde froze, seeing the man who was just enjoying getting off on his food, completely sobered up; and giving him a look that could freeze hell over in a matter of seconds. Sasuke didn’t need to find out about it, despite Naruto obviously holding up his phone for a picture right in front of his face. God must’ve been on his side lately, since Sasuke’s senses were slower than usual.

The waiter had decided to walk past their table just then, and the blonde reached out to quickly tap his shoulder. “Excuse me, can I get-”

Naruto felt all the air in his lungs being expelled, eyes bugging as he choked on his words.

“Some ice, preferably in a bag. It’s not for anything serious, he’s just sensitive and has a bruise on his leg.” Sasuke continued. The waiter glanced between the both of them, probably not having dealt with such strange customers. He decided to just get the ice without complaining.

‘The fucking jerk kicked me in the dick!’ Naruto wanted to yell at Sasuke, just what the hell was he thinking! How the hell did his foot reach that far without moving from his position, much less having to move underneath the table to touch him.

Sasuke folded his hands beneath his chin, an interesting look on his face. “We’re going to stay a bit longer, Naruto. I think we should talk about last night.”

Naruto wanted to point out how he had wanted to talk about it earlier, but he figured it had to be brought up on the bastard’s own time. “What, about how you jumped on me while I was half naked?”

He dodged the kick aimed at him this time.

“I just realized that there isn’t much to talk about, Sasuke. I mean, it was just an accident. I didn’t ask you to attack me just for having a picture of you. That’s kinda extreme y’know.”

Sasuke stared at him, as if he was silently judging him, before looking away. The waiter had returned with the requested bag of ice, and Naruto waited until the man walked away before sticking it down between his legs.

“If you keep it down there for too long, it’ll look like you pissed your pants.” Naruto grabbed the cloth napkin that should’ve been in his lap in the first place, and wrapped it around the sweating bag. He gave the brunette a defiant look, before leaning forward so any onlookers couldn’t see his strange situation.

“No one gave you permission to take that picture of me,” Sasuke stated. “And you had to leave the cockpit during the flight. Again.” Naruto was about to come up with something else to say, but was cut short by the brunet. “Look, let’s just finish lunch and get the check.” Sasuke proceeded to take another bite from his meal, trying to keep a straight face as he chewed the pleasant food.

Naruto watched him with a strange look on his face, quite lost in thought.

“I think you should check on your ice pack.” Naruto indeed looked down and cursed to see the newly soaked crotch of his pants from the sweating ice pack.

* * *

 

‘Okay, so the breakfast didn’t go as planned. Neither did lunch…’

Naruto was watching Sasuke walk a few feet in front of him, looking quite irritated. The wet spot had, thank god, dried a while ago, leaving a light patch. The blond was trying, he really was. But there were a few more places Naruto wanted him to see. This is the first flight he was on with Sasuke that went to Hong Kong in a while. The last time they came, Sasuke stayed in his room the whole time. And Naruto was sure he was eager to do it again.

Picking up his pace, he took the brunet’s hand in his own, pulling it up. “Sasuke, there’s this place that has an amazing view I want you to see, it looks fantastic!”

“Naruto, what- wait-”

“It looks better at night, so before then, we can go shopping.”

Sasuke looked at him like he was insane.

“Why would I go shopping with _you_? Have you seen what you wear!” Now Naruto was quite hurt when Sasuke said this, but it was nothing out of the ordinary to hear. “But what about you? At least I have other clothes than our uniforms for flights.”

Sasuke was embarrassed in his own right for being called out, a blushing blooming onto his face. “I’ll have you know my regular clothes have served me well for a damn long time! I have no need to get more.”

“Okay.” Naruto only stared, his eyes never flinching from Sasuke’s, disturbing the brunette more than he’d like to believe.

~~~~

“Why the hell would you not go shopping for clothes, you have so much money…”

Several hours of shopping later, they had ended up back at the hotel in the airport; Sasuke holding more bags of clothes than he thought necessary. Thinking back on it, Naruto did have a decent taste in what to wear, he just didn’t act on it.

“That’s because I save my money, idiot. I don’t buy 500 dollar sneakers I know I’m not going to be able to wear.” Sasuke snapped.

“I can wear them Sasuke, okay? I just choose not to cause they’re precious, and they don’t make that design anymore. I had to wait hours before I could buy them off the website. Anyway, hasn’t Sakura invited you to go shopping with her and the others before?”

Yes, she has, in fact. It’s just that Sasuke didn’t want to go, so he acted like he wasn’t home. He wasn’t taking the coward’s way out at all.

Stepping up to his door, Sasuke slid the key through, and then opened the door.

“She has? I must’ve been out when she came by. Anyway, since we’re here, I need to put this away.”

He could only put the bags on the ground once he entered the room, then Naruto was pulling on his arm again. “C’mon, we don’t have enough time for that! We have to go to the place!” He cried.

“What place?”

“THAT place!”

Oh, that place. The place Naruto mentioned earlier. The one they were going to after they finished shopping. Sasuke was honest to god tired, and really just wanted to sleep for the rest of the week. However, looking back on his earlier attitude and treatment, he was acting childish. ‘I’ll give him a break for now.’

Sasuke released a sigh he didn’t know he had been holding in. “Fine, take me to THAT place.”

Before he knew it, he was being yanked out of his room and down the hall.

~~~~

One long taxi ride later, they were at their destination. Naruto’s hands had covered his eyes for most of it, not trusting Sasuke enough to keep them closed. “Your hands smell like miso, idiot. Do you even wash them half the time?”

“I’m hurt, Sasuke. I’m hygienic, really!”

The blond wasn’t doing a very good job of steering him through the place, Sasuke almost taking several falls while being turned sharply left and right. He could hear Naruto mumble apologies every time he did.

Next thing he knew, the floor was lurching underneath his feet. ‘Elevator?’ Sasuke was getting queasy at the thought. His felt like he was being pulled down, but being awake with his eyes closed- he hoped he didn’t pass out.

“We’re here.” Naruto said quietly, uncovering Sasuke’s eyes.

If the elevator was making him nauseous, seeing the room made his stomach drop.

The floor in the room was completely made of glass, giving Sasuke the view of the city below.

“This is the Sky100 Hong Kong Observation Deck, I wanted to show you what it looked like… Sasuke?”

Seeing the little color draining from Sasuke’s face, Naruto gently grasped the brunette’s hands. “Are you… afraid of heights?”

The silence was enough of an answer for him. It wasn’t something that came up much, and the fact that Sasuke was afraid when his days were spent being 8,000 to over 20,000 feet in the air was, well, embarrassing. Naruto tugged lightly on the pale wrists, a begging look on his face.

“Sasuke, please trust me.”

Sasuke’s legs were almost jelly, seeing how small the people were below, the buildings…

Naruto nudged him across, before pushing him right up to the windows facing the city.

“Here, ya gotta see for yourself.”

Sasuke felt the fear leave him as he saw the glittering skyline. The lights stretched down the coast on both sides, the boats on the water catching in his periphery.

“This is one of my favorite places here, so I-uh, wanted to show you it.”

“..Thank you… for showing me this…”

Naruto gave him a giant grin, bigger than his usual one, the city lights making his face glow.

“Thank you for coming with me, Sasuke!”

 

* * *

 

“No Naruto, go away.”

Sasuke could hear continuous whining from the other side of his door, begging him to come out. Naruto had come over the last several days to take Sasuke out into the city that was Hong Kong. The new co-pilot was supposed to come several days ago, and it’s almost been a week. Naruto had told him that they were trying to contact them, but it was like the person disappeared off the face of the earth.

“But Sasuke, ya gotta wake up now! The new pilot’s supposed to come today!” Then there was banging on the door.

“That’s what you said several days ago.” Sasuke mumbled into his sheets. That damn idiot needed to go away. This whole week of waiting he never really got to sleep in, being dragged out of bed every morning for a day with Naruto, so much for a break.

“But Sasuke,” Naruto whined even more, the groaning getting louder. “Granny finally got a hold of him, he’s coming to the hangar this morning, everyone else’ll be there! Just get in your uniform and hurry up, bastard!”

  
Sasuke snarled and flung up from his bed in a flurry of sheets, grooming himself faster than normal, and swung the door open to a wide-eyed blond. The slanted tie around the neck of said blond was ready to fall off, and his jacket nowhere to be seen. “Why the hell are you harassing me to get ready, you look like a damn mess!”

Sasuke stepped up closer to the startled man in front of him, and tugged on the tie around his neck. “Lean down you idiot, I can’t reach.” Naruto’s body could be quite lanky, and his limbs didn’t know how to act right now. So the blond just stood still at an awkward position of half-bent knees and hanging arms to prevent hitting Sasuke on accident. He looked everywhere else than at the man standing in his personal space, irritation rolling in waves from the brunet.

Finishing with a tug, Sasuke turned and started walking. “Sasuke the hangar is in the other direction.” Naruto pointed out

“You left your jacket in your room, and if you want to make a decent impression you shouldn’t look like a fucking slob.”

~~~~

“You guys finally got down here! Do you know how long we were waiting on you! The new pilot’s already here.” Sakura harrumphed.

“Saukra, at least I got him down here,” Naruto replied, “I was gentler with him than you were with me.” The blond had to avoid the oncoming fist towards his head, twisting around Sasuke. Said brunet snapped his head around to look at the rest of the crew, scanning the faces with sharp eyes. “Well, where the hell is he?”

“Maa maa, that’s not a very nice way to introduce yourself.”

Sasuke froze in place, turning slowly until he saw the familiar gravity defying hair. Oh my god… don’t tell me…

Kakashi Hatake stepped out from behind two of the flight attendants, leaning to the side, a small green book in his hand covered in warnings.

“You’re looking quite frazzled, Sasuke. Is there something wrong?”

Sasuke wanted to snarl and beat the living shit out of the man standing in front of him, actually. How was Kakashi here?! He ditched the silver-haired man a long time ago, and now he was here like they haven’t seen each other in years. He was still wearing that stupid mask and scarf too; surprising how security didn’t jump on that shit like they do with everyone else.

Kakashi walked closer and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Giving Sasuke a hidden smile, he began to pat his shoulder.

“It’s been a long time, Sasuke. Never thought I’d see you again.” Closing his eye in a smile, Kakashi continued.

“I hope we get along well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP*, KAKASHI JOINS THE PARTY! Okay:  
> *the 400 dollars is in Won, Hong Kong's currency  
> **look up yakju wine, and you can see it's quite expensive  
> ***all the places and whatnot mentioned are real, its interesting looking it all up  
> please review!

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly short, since school just started for me. But I hope that I'll be able to update this more. All the text you see in italics I had gotten the idea from airodyssey.net, thank goodness. It has been a long time since I have written fanfiction, and I thank you for taking the time to read this. Please leave a kudos and a review so I know how to improve my writing!


End file.
